1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure for installing a protection member for protecting a cabin and to a working machine such as a hydraulic excavator including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, there has been known a protection member adapted to surround a cabin with a rim-like frame to prevent direct contact with the ground when the working machine has a fall.
This kind of protection member includes four supports provided vertically on a placing frame on which the cabin is to be mounted and an upper frame for connecting the supports above the cabin, each two pairs of supports being provided vertically in front or rear of the cabin.
It is here necessary to increase the cross-sectional area of each support to improve the strength of the protection member, but driving devices including an engine are arranged in rear of the cabin, which makes it difficult to ensure a space for erecting the supports with an increased cross-sectional area on the placing frame.
Hence, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. Hei 8-142785 for example, there has also been known a protection instrument (protection member) in which rear leg portions (supports) are erected on pedestal plates protruding perpendicularly from sidewalls that are erected on a placing frame so that the rear leg portions are held above the frame.
In this protection member, even in the case where there is only a limited space on the placing frame, it is possible to install the supports with avoiding driving devices by forming the pedestal plates above the driving devices and fixing the supports onto the pedestal plates, but the supports are fixed to the placing frame via the pedestal plates, which makes it impossible to ensure sufficient strength of the protection member.
That is, even in the case where the cross-sectional area of the protection member is increased to improve the strength of the supports themselves, side plates disposed between the pedestal plates for supporting the supports and the placing frame are likely to be distorted and deformed, which makes it impossible to ensure sufficient strength of the entire protection member.